Weight of Love
by moviegeek03
Summary: With John Hart off to God knows where and his last words threatening to drown Jack in his past, Jack and Ianto set off on their first real date. Neither seem to know what to do or say. But somehow…that might be what works the best for them. Set immediately after Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang


Title: The Weight of Love

Rating/Warnings: PG-13 or sexual innuendos and situations (this is Jack after all)/ Spoilers for Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang with references to Fragments, the Doctor Who season 3 finale, and one scene in Day 2 of Children of Earth

Wordcount: ~3400

A/N: For my wonderful friend Bri who I have corrupted w/slash fanfiction over the years! Happy Birthday sweetie! She requested a story about Jack and Ianto going on a date after the events of Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang and having some fun roaming around Cardiff. Hope you like it!

The streets were dark and nearly deserted as they make their way to the restaurant. His feet felt like lead as he walked beside Jack. Jack didn't seem to notice, too caught up in whatever the implications of John Hart's departing words were. He tried not to put much thought in it. Putting thought into it would mean putting thought into that kiss, and what it meant for him and Jack…if there really was a him and Jack…

"Ianto? Hello…anybody home?" Jack said, breaking Ianto out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry…I didn't hear you."

"Kind of got that," Jack continued, giving him a questioning look up and down. "I asked if the diner up ahead would be ok? It's one of the few places open this late that will be safe to go to."

"Yeah…that's fine."

Jack nodded, but didn't look completely convinced that everything was fine. He chose not to comment. Instead, they went back to silently walking along the sidewalks. A car sped through the light and Jack reached out to grab onto Ianto's arm, stopping him from stepping in its path. The touch was warm and brought back so many memories with it…memories Ianto really didn't want resurfacing when he was so unsure of what was happening.

For months Ianto had dreamed of Jack returning and them picking back up where they had left off. Then he had realized that they hadn't really left off on anything…not really. Sure, they had fun together, but were there emotions attached? He didn't know. Months ago he would have said no, but now…now he didn't know.

They reached the diner after a few more minutes. Jack opened the door and held if for Ianto, taking him by surprise. It must have shown on his face because Jack sent him a smirk and a wink.

The diner was fairly empty and it allowed them to have a bit more privacy. A waitress had come by to get their drink orders (both coffee of course) and had stepped away to give them a few minutes to look over the menus.

"So…" Jack started.

Ianto looked up from his menu and raised his eyebrow at Jack. "Yeah…"

"Um…well…just…" Jack sighed. "You look good." Ianto scrunched his brow in confusion. "I mean…you look like you've done well since I've been gone. That's all."

"Oh…"

"I mean, you're in the field again. Right?"

"Gwen needed someone else out with her, especially when Tosh had to man the computers or something back at the hub. I was the only real option." Ianto shrugged. "But pretty sure I'm still the bloody tea boy to Owen."

"You'll always be the tea boy to Owen," Jack laughed. "You can save his life and you'll still be the tea boy to Owen."

"I did…and I am…"

Jack smiled at him once more. "But that doesn't mean you aren't a good field agent."

Ianto couldn't help but blush at the compliment from Jack. He tried to recover quickly though. "Well…it doesn't matter anyway. Not with you back and all. I'll be the butler again." He picked up his menu once more and acted as if he was reading through it.

"Hey…just because I'm back doesn't mean we won't need you out there with us," Jack said sincerely before winking. "Besides…would be nice to see you running around with us in that suit."

"You know that is still harassment, sir," Ianto sighed, fighting back a smile.

Jack smiled the blinding smile that Ianto hadn't seen in months. "But you've missed it."

Ianto swallowed back the emotions he suddenly felt in his throat at those words and silently picked his menu back up to hide behind.

"Ianto, I-"

"You boys ready to order?" a woman's voice said to their sides.

Jack looked up to find a curvy yet slender blonde standing beside their table. She was practically falling out of her top and her jeans were just too tight for comfort. Jack couldn't help but smirk at her appearance and give her a slightly appreciative look. "I think so. What would you recommend?"

"Fish and chips are just about the best thing in here," she replied nicely.

"I don't know about the best thing in here being the fish," Jack flirted, causing Ianto to roll his eyes behind the menu while the waitress giggled. Jack simply winked at her as he handed the menu over. "But that will do for food."

"Alright…and you sugar?" she asked Ianto.

Ianto had lost track of his place on the menu. "Same is fine. Thanks," he added halfheartedly.

Jack smiled at her one last time as she walked away to put in their orders before looking back at Ianto. The younger man had his eyes locked on the window, watching the few cars drive by the darkened streets. His fingers tapped out a nervous rhythm on the table. After a few minutes, Jack reached over and took Ianto's hand in his own to stop him.

"Hey," Jack said softly, waiting until Ianto looked towards him before he spoke again. "I meant what I said earlier." He paused as Ianto's brows knit in confusion. "I want to do this more often…dates and things…you know?"

"You mean you want to keep shagging in your office…but will take me out to dinner first," Ianto deadpanned.

"No!" Jack squawked. "Well…yes…I don't want the sex to stop! But I don't want to just shag! I want to do this too!" He waved his hands at the table and Ianto. "Dates!"

"So…I'm your second choice then?"

"What?"

"Second choice, Jack!" Ianto jerked his hand away from Jack's, even though he really liked the way it felt to have Jack hold his hand like that. "What? Am I supposed to just fill in the days until you can go back to your precious Doctor? Is that all?"

"Ianto, I told you I came back for you. I thought about you all the time when I was with the Doctor . I came back for-"

"Yes…but you can't say you wouldn't go back to him if he offered. You can say how you thought of us…thought of me…all you want. But I don't see how you had the time being with your precious-"

"He did offer," Jack said softly. "And I refused."

Ianto blinked in surprise, gaping at Jack. "You…y-you refused?"

Jack smiled sadly. "I was happy to see him again. But, things were different." Jack closed his eyes as memories of his time spent with the Master crept up on him. "It wasn't what I had expected and when I was there, all I could think about was getting back to the team…to you."

Ianto didn't know what to say. He was used to Jack flirting his way out of situations…charming his pants off both literally and figuratively when he put himself in tight spots like this. But not now. Maybe things were different…could be different.

"Here you go boys," the waitress said, suddenly appearing with their food.

They both nodded their appreciation as she placed their plates down in front of them. Without saying another word, they both started eating. After a few minutes, Jack reached across the table to steal a chip. He had already devoured all of his own down and found this a good way to gain Ianto's attention. "For what it's worth, I am happy to be back."

"Happy to have you back," Ianto muttered under his breath so Jack couldn't hear him.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. It wasn't strained or awkward like it had been earlier though. Before either even realized it, they were finished eating and being handed the checks.

"Give me that," Jack protested, snatching Ianto's away from him before he could pull out money.

"I have money, ya know," Ianto countered.

"I would sure hope so given that you take care of the records and funds at the Hub." Jack smirked at him. "But, I'm the one who asked you out."

"Since when are you the proper gentleman?" Ianto couldn't help the smile the crept onto his face while he questioned Jack.

Jack smiled in return. "Just wanted to take care of this. Besides…couldn't claim to be a proper gentleman with the things I have in mind for you later." Jack winked at Ianto as he stood up to go pay at the register. Ianto watched as he sauntered off, his eyes wide at the implication of Jack's words.

Jack flirted briefly with the waitress once more before he led Ianto out of the diner. "Well," he sighed, "it looks like we still have a few hours before we can head back to the hub."

"Great," Ianto huffed. He looked around the darkened streets. Most of the shops were closed for the evening already. "What are we going to do in the meantime? We still have to avoid places we could potentially meet ourselves at."

Jack nodded and looked around himself. His smile returned at the sight of a nearby sign. "I think I know where we can go." He pointed at the sign, still grinning at Ianto.

"The p-park? Really?"

"Why not?" Jack slung his arm over Ianto's shoulders and pulled him against his side. "It's somewhere we wouldn't go to normally so no worries about seeing ourselves or anything. It could be fun!"

Ianto gulped, trying not to show any of the building anxiety he was feeling. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on!"

Before Ianto could protest any more, Jack starting tugging on him and moving towards the park. The closer he got to the gates surrounding the wooded area, the harder it became to hide his nerves. He couldn't help it…wasn't as if he had the best of memories associated with parks and all. His hands unfortunately started shaking next to Jack's as the swing sets came into view. He silently cursed himself for reacting this way. He felt stupid…it had been years…it shouldn't bother him.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked suddenly.

Ianto hadn't realized that they had stopped at the swings at all. He looked up to see Jack standing on the seat of one of the swings, twirling around a bit in the air.

"Are you ok? Ianto?"

"Um…" Ianto shook his head to rid himself of the memories. "Yeah…I'm fine." He leaned against the metal pole of the swing set. "Just don't have a lot of good memories associated with parks." He sent Jack a sad smile before casting his eyes to the ground. His dress shoe was slowly becoming caked with sand and grime as he dug his foot into the ground as a distraction.

It was obvious that Jack wanted to press Ianto for more on what was behind that statement and the nerves. Instead, Jack simply swung a bit and jumped from the swings so that he landed next to Ianto. "Well then, we'll just have to make some good memories then." He rubbed his hands up and down Ianto's arms until they came to a rest at his neck. Jack leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. At first Ianto remained stiff under his touch, but soon the younger man relaxed and returned the kiss with more strength.

"See," Jack panted once they broke apart, "much better memories can be made." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and allowed his hands to roam further and further down Ianto's back until they were just inches from his arse.

"Hey!" Ianto squealed in surprise. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well…last I checked you should know what this is." Jack stepped closer. "This…" He pushed against the small of Ianto's back so that their chests were pressing against each other's. "Is…" He tilted his head so Ianto could feel his breath against his neck. "Me," he said against Ianto's ear before sucking gently on the lobe for a brief moment, sending a shiver through the man. "Trying very hard to get into your pants…"

Despite himself, Ianto blushed and felt his knees weaken ever so slightly. "Jack," he groaned. He pushed against Jack's chest. "We can't…not here."

"Really?" Jack huffed like a petulant child. "What? Worried someone will see us?" He looked around the dark park. There wasn't a soul around…probably wouldn't be for hours.

"Well…yes!"

"Ianto," Jack laughed. "We won't be seen. Come on…it will be fun."

"Jack!"

"Ianto!"

Ianto bit his lip to stop from laughing. "Come on! We could get caught! What are you going to do? Have me retcon an old lady out walking her dog if she sees us and tries to phone the police?"

"Why not?"

"Oh you are impossible."

"But you've missed me." Jack stated it as a fact, no questioning tone to his voice whatsoever. "Besides…you need new good memories to block out your bad ones of parks. What better than you and me under the stars and-"

"Getting arrested for public indecency…"

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped closer once more. "You know you want this." He slid his hands up over Ianto's shoulders, knocking the suit jacket from them and pulling it towards the ground. "No point in denying it." Jack kissed along Ianto's jaw line as he worked the tie out of its knot and over his head. He then began unbuttoning Ianto's dress shirt. "You want me." He removed the shirt and slung it over his shoulders with a wicked grin. Ianto had been too lost in the feel of Jack's mouth against his jaw and neck to notice.

"Oh for God's sake, Jack! Give me back my shirt!" The night air felt cool on his exposed arms now that he was stripped down to his undershirt. He tried to make a grab for it, but Jack was quicker. He managed to jump back and hold the shirt higher.

"No…you're going to have to come get it."

"Damn it, Jack! We shouldn't-"

"Yes we should! I've been away too damn long and it's time I have some fun!"

"This is fun?"

Jack smiled again. "It's about to be." He winked at Ianto and took off, zigzagging around the trees.

Ianto looked up to the sky for a moment and muttered a curse up to the stars. When he looked back, Jack was already darting around fairly far away. With a groan, he took off after Jack. He ran as fast as he could. The last time he had done this had been when the Weevils had decided to wreck havoc on a local coffee shop in the middle of the day last week. He hadn't done this for fun or anything in years.

Even though Ianto was tired of having to chase after Jack, he had to admit it was worth it. In the all the time that he had known Jack, he had never seen the man this relaxed and carefree. Sure, they'd always had fun during their nights down in Jack's bunker. But that was different...that was sex. This was...well...Ianto wasn't sure what it was. However he was sure that Jack was enjoying himself. Ianto was himself if he was being truthful.

Jack's laughter bounced off the tree trunks. It was both infectious and intoxicating. Ianto couldn't stop from smiling as he caught up to Jack. Taking his lover by surprise, Ianto snatched his shirt back from Jack. But before he could put it back on, Jack was there casing after him and trying to the garment away once more.

"You've got to be joking," Ianto gasped breathlessly as he dove back into the thick of the trees to avoid Jack. He glanced back to see where the other man was and missed the roots that stuck up from the grass. He caught his foot on a rather gnarled piece and fell to the ground almost instantly. He landed roughly on his back. What little bit of breath he had left after the fall was soon knocked out of him as Jack collided with him, landing on top of Ianto.

Ianto groaned as Jack shifted and accidentally pressed harder into his stomach. "You know…we really have to stop ending up like this…sir."

Jack's brow knit in confusion before he recalled their time in the warehouse capturing Myfanwy. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like ages given everything that had happened since then. He smiled. "Well…you know I do love being on top." Or rolled them suddenly so that there positions were switched again. "Or bottom. Not too picky really." He leaned up and kissed Ianto passionately.

Ianto let his body relax into Jack's. Unlike that time in the warehouse, he didn't hold back. He let himself get lost in the feel of Jack's lips against his. His thoughts soon became consumed with the sensation coursing through his skin where Jack's hands were sliding up under his t-shirt. Nothing about Torchwood or the Doctor or whatever else the world seemed to want to throw at them mattered in that moment.

They stayed that way, lost in each other's touches and mouths, for a few minutes longer until a car backfired somewhere on the practically deserted roads, startling them both.

"No you don't," Jack sighed as Ianto started to get up. He pulled his lover back down so that he lay next to him. Jack's arm remained wrapped around Ianto's shoulder, his fingers toying with the thin fabric of the undershirt. "Stay here. We might as well."

Ianto nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue. Besides, it was rather nice being with Jack like this. As much as Ianto loved sex with Jack, he never realized how much he missed moments like this with a lover. Just lying side by side.

"I-I guess…it is a nice night after all," Ianto said sheepishly, leaning further into Jack's chest.

"It's nice to see the stars like this. Hard to see them in the city sometimes."

"But it's got to be prettier from space. Being up there with your Doctor and all…"

"It's great at first," Jack admitted. "But it is better down here…where I can share it with people. Doing this…laying here and staring up at the clouds…don't see much of that up there." He pulled Ianto closer, almost unconsciously, as he started to ramble on about the different stars and planets he had visited.

Ianto let him go on and on with his stories. It was nice, being there with this Jack…not the tortured Jack that he had seen take on Abaddon who had gone through hell. It was obvious something had happened while he was away. Ianto would find out at some point…just like Jack would eventually be told why Ianto hated parks. At least why he used to hate parks. Because if trips to the park could end like this…he would have to amend his dislike of them.

Jack's weight shifted as he once again pulled Ianto closer. It was almost as if Jack needed a reassurance that Ianto was still there beside him. Maybe he did. Hell, maybe Ianto needed the reassurance himself after the past few months.

But in that moment, it didn't matter. It was just the two of them with the damp grass underneath them and the stars up above. Nothing else mattered. In the morning, things would go back to normal. They'd monitor the Rift activity, chase down Weevils, and lock up whatever decided to go after the human population for the day. That would be there waiting for them in the morning. No use planning ahead, not tonight, even though Ianto was used to doing such things on a nightly basis.

For now…Ianto was going to forget about the rest of the world. Tonight it was all about the stars above him and the man beside him.

A/N: First time writing Janto so let me know if I was able to stay in character well :). Thanks!


End file.
